


down to earth

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Study Date, Studying, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Bridgette and Rose study together before they both decide that they need a break.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I’m not doing Kepler’s Laws. Screw Kepler’s Law.'
> 
> More Burlesque girls, without smut this time!!

Bridgette tosses her textbook to the side, admitting finally that the words aren’t making any sense. Rose looks up from where the book slides past her with a tiny tilt to her head, briefly Bridgette is distracted by the dark mark, wondering who left it there.

“Screw Kepler’s laws, I’m not doing those,” she says in explanation.

“Yeah, fuck Kepler,” Rose agrees, closing her book.

“Not you,” Bridgette says, nudging Rose with her toes, “unless biology suddenly involved planetary motion, and unless I’m mistaken, you’re studying genetics.”

Rose sticks out her tongue, “you’re such a slave driver.”

“You’re the one who took the incomplete and promised to finish it before the Spring term,” Bridgette replies, “I’m only helping.”

Rose pouts as Bridgette somehow manages to find the exact page she had been reading before. She crosses her arms and sticks her nose in the air, sticking out her bottom lip to complete the pout.

“At least finish this chapter before you give up,” Bridgette bargains, “and then we can go talk a walk, or something, for a break.”  
“I suppose I can agree to that, I only have about six pages left,” Rose slumps forward, tapping her finger along the side of the book.

“Then I’ll get ready,” Bridgette stands up, leaning back to pop her back, “and when we get back let's get through another two chapters before we have to get ready for work.”

“Going to dance tonight, pretty bird?”

“The only dance I’m doing is when you or Freddie drag me on the stage to use me as a prop.”

“Not even one arabesque?”

“Not even one.”

Rose sticks her bottom lip out again, “one day, Bridgette Helena May.”

“Still not my middle name.”

“I’ll get that one day, too,” Rose says with a cheeky grin.

Bridgette wanders out of the living room, laughing at Rose’s weird determination to figure out the secret being the H. in her name. Not that she cares enough to hide it, but Rose seems to find some fun in it, so who is Bridgette to deprive her of it. She tugs her hair out of the bun and lets it tumble down her back as she searches for something to wear.

She thinks about wearing cleaner athletic clothes, but Rose makes them look so stylish that Bridgette would feel underdressed. Bridgette pulls out her phone to check the weather and decides to go for something warm. There is a beige sweater dress she hasn’t worn much this season yet and she bends down to grab a pair of tights to wear under it.

By the time she is dressed Rose is stretched out on the floor, playing with her phone.

“I’m ready,” Bridgette calls.

Rose lifts her head and smiles, “look so pretty for me.”

Bridgette flushes before clearing her throat, “well, you make everything pretty – I have to try.”  
She watches Rose roll onto her feet jumping up and tucking her phone into the side of her leggings. Her ponytail is lopsided, so when she passes Bridgette the brunette has to reach out and fix it for her.

“Thanks kindly,” Rose says distractedly, as she tries to slip her trainers on without having to tie them.

“That’s how you ruin the heel,” Bridgette mumbles, not that she wants to sit down to pull on shoes.

It’s a bit too cold for her clogs.

“Do you want to get coffee while we’re out?” Rose asks pulling out her phone again, “Freddie just sent me a Starbucks gift card.”

“Where did she get that?” Bridgette tilts her head.

“I covered her dinner the other day, so she is returning it in Starbucks,” Rose explains.

Bridgette checks the time on her phone, smiling at Jacky’s _‘be home soon’_ text, “yeah, if we can get it to go. I’m going to get Jacky something too.”

Rose hums, “sure. Is she almost done with work?”

“I think she is leaving now or left a few minutes ago,” Bridgette grunts as she finally manages to get the bootie on her feet. She shifts her feet as she slides across the wooden floor.

“Great,” Rose says, “that means we can all just go in one car tonight.”

“Yeah, we have leftovers to eat too.”

Bridgette takes Rose’s offered hand, and they walk out of the flat together. Rose swinging their arms widely.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
